Tam Lin
by Colly
Summary: Inuyasha, a young lord, is sent to marry a young princess. on his way he finds himself confronted by the fairy queen. she captures him and uses him as her personal
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Though if I did, I would definitely have more sex in it  
  
Tam Lin Chapter One:  
  
His form lay limp upon the soft silk bed sheets. His beautiful eyes lay hidden beneath the heavy shelter of his eye-lids. The darkness of the room, blanketing him and his dreams from the chaotic world in which he lived, deceived the hour in which he slept. He had not awoken when the door opened. Nor had he awoken when the door shut. The footsteps were too soft to startle the human from his slumber. The light flooding his room as the curtains were unceremoniously thrown open, however, woke him so suddenly that he fell from his comfortable bed and onto the hard wooden floor.  
  
"GET UP!!" a loud, yet silky voice called out to him as he opened his blurred eyes to focus on who had caused him such an annoyance. He growled furiously and pushed himself up.  
  
"Damn it Sesshomaru, who said you could come in here? Get the hell out!!!" yelled a furious young lord as he stomped toward his bed and curled back up into his covers, placing them over his head.  
  
"I will NOT!! You, you pathetic little retch, were supposed to be up and ready to leave for our sister city Carterhaugh to meet their king's daughter, Kikyo hours ago" he walked steadily toward his half brother and tore the sheets from him, pulling him up by his hair "and if you ruin this treaty dear brother, I will personally execute you." The words slipped off his tongue fluidly, practically spitting out the word Brother. His stoic expression never leaving him, he dropped the boy onto the floor and turned, walking out of his worthless brother's quarters.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the floor, his blood boiling. He lifted himself up and breathed deeply trying to contain his anger. Looking out of his window he sighed, and began getting dressed.  
  
It had taken two days on horse-back to even get to the borders of Carterhaugh. Inuyasha, being the stubborn git he was, insisted on venturing alone to Carterhaugh and his horse had already needed two rest stops. "Damn it, you're tired again??" he cursed, giving his horse another small kick, only getting a huff from the stallion in response. "Fine, but if we are late, your head is the one that will be rolling, not MINE!!" he smirked and dismounted, resting himself beside a rather large tree. "Not that I need it, but ill rest since you are.." he trailed off as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber. Little did he know that two beautiful sapphire eyes were peering curiously at the intriguing boy before her. She smiled mischievously, and within moments, Inuyasha found himself floating in the air. His startled golden eyes peered at the incredibly beautiful creature in front of him. His surprise turned into anger and he began to thrash around violently. "What the hell is this? Let me go you bitch" he seethed. She merely smiled and cooed over him, placing a hand to his face gently.  
  
"You should watch your tongue in the presence of Titania, queen of fairies"[an~using Shakespeare's name for her] She smiled when she noticed his face drain of color. He had heard of her. Legends of course. No one thought any of it to be true. Of course, no one seemed to LIVE to tell the truth. He swallowed hard and looked at her. She simply smiled sweetly. "I see you have heard of me. How pleasant" she traced her fingers over his lips "I shall offer you a compromise." He only narrowed his eyes at her and began growling. She gave him a stern look. "I shall spare your human life and give you eternal life" He glared at her with untrusting eyes.  
  
"What's the catch wench?" he seethed, truly hating this bitch. How dare she do this to him.  
  
"The catch, my little play toy, is that you must stay with me and be mine for all eternity" she cooed, placing her lips only centimeters from his. He would not have it. He began growling and struggling against her once more "Now now, don't be like that. I'm not so bad" She trailed a finger from his lips to his chest in a seductive manner. "Besides, what choice do you have" Her smile became an evil one and suddenly a bright light surrounded them. His eyes grew wide as his body began to change.  
  
"What the fuck...you little bitc..." he never got to finish. Bolts of pain shot up his back and through his head, paralyzing him. She watched with a smug smile planted on her lips as his hair turned bright silver and his nails extended into sharp claws. His ears changed into two furry white peaks on top of his head. She smiled with pleasure at the beautiful creature she had created and called for her servants to bring his now limp form to her palace chambers deep within the earth. Inuyasha, a once human lord, now belonged eternally to the queen of the fairies.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of horse hooves against the soft dirt ground echoed through the forest as a lone carriage made its way up the hillside to the grand city of Carterhaugh. As the carriage left the shadows of the forest and ascended into a large clearing at the foot of the mountain, the city came into sight.  
  
The château itself seemed to be resting on the side of the mountain itself, dug out of the very rock that protected the city from the chilling northern winds. Around the chateau, spread out through the enormous clearing, sat house upon house, shop upon shop, and inn upon inn, contained within the massive walls of Carterhaugh.  
  
As the horses met the open gates a small head popped itself out of the veil of black velvet on the side of the coach. Radiant grey eyes fixed themselves on the city with curiosity and excitement. Many of the people passing by look in awe at the beauty of the girl within the carriage. She smiled to them warmly and waited patiently until she reached her uncles chateau at the base of the mountain. As she approached her destination, many servants awaited to escort her to the waiting Lord Myoga.  
  
"Lady Kagome" A young boy greeted her as he offered his hand to help her from the carriage, his head bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to have you with us. I am Hojo, and I am here to escort you to your uncle, Lord Myoga, who has been eagerly expecting your arrival." He smiled as she took his hand gently and stepped out of the carriage.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Hojo." She smiled brightly and allowed him to escort her into the chateau "I have to admit that I was very excited when I received his letter asking me to visit. He is, after all, my favorite uncle." She said happily. He was taken back by how friendly and genuine she was. It was rare for Ladies to converse with peasants such as himself. He smiled brightly back to her and continued on up the stairs to the main entrance.  
  
She seemed to radiate happiness and kindness. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and her eyes glittering with laughter. Her dark hair seemed to shine un- naturally and her skin was a milky white. Hojo could barely contain himself standing so close to a goddess like Lady Kagome. 'Her hands are so soft, and her lips, so full.' He thought. Trying to banish these thoughts from his mind, he continued on through the corridors to the library where Lord Myoga waited patiently for his beloved Neice. When he heard the doors open, he turned toward them and smiled brightly, moving toward her with open arms.  
  
"Kagome, Im so glad you made it safely. You look as beautiful as ever." He greeted gently.  
  
"Uncle!!" She lit up, Disconnecting from Hojo and running toward him, leaping into his arms as a child would. Lord Myoga let out a "Hmph" as she had caught him off guard, but lovingly returned her affection. He had no children of his own and when his sister had become pregnant with Kagome, he vowed that he would treat the child as his own. Though because of war, they had not seen each-other in over two years.  
  
He brought her at arms length and analyzed her. "Look at you, you have grown so much. I could hardly recognize you." He laughed, teasing her. She only pouted and then smiled, deciding to poke fun at him.  
  
"And look at you , Uncle, you are practically ancient" she giggled at the raised eyebrow she managed to rise out of the man. He smiled lightly and looked at her. His eyes showed her a darker nature than usual. She frowned and looked at him with worried eyes "what is it uncle? Are you allright?" she asked. His reaction only made her worry further. He let her go and downcast his eyes from her, turning and walking to the nearest chair.  
  
"Come sit, Kagome" he gestured to the closest chair. She obeyed and sat, looking at him intently. "I.. I am not getting any younger, Kagome." Uh oh!! She didn't like were this was going, but she didn't interrupt him "and as you know, I have no children of my own to inherit Carterhaugh.." Her eyes became panicky. 'No!! NO!! please don't be saying what I think you're saying' He sighed deeply as he looked at her sad eyes "My time is growing short. This is why I have called you out here. Your mother and I have spoken about your future, and we have decided that when I pass, you shall inherit Carterhaugh." Her jaw dropped. She was stunned and upset. There was no way she would accept her beloved uncle leaving her. She couldn't accept that.  
  
"No! please don't say that uncle. You cant just LEAVE!.. You cant DIE!! ::she shouted at him without really thinking about it. Her eyes began to water and she flung herself at him.. hugging him "Please, I don't want you to die." He sighed deeply and placed a hand to her head, stroking her hair back gently.  
  
"We all die, Kagome. When it is my time to go you will have to accept it. Death is apart of life." He frowned. He knew she wouldn't take it well, 'but this must be done' he thought to himself. She wept on his shoulder until she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her to her chambers and put her to bed. Whispering to himself as he looked at her sleeping form from the door "I will always watch over you" and with that, he left, leaving the sleeping Kagome to her dreams.  
  
When Kagome awoke, the sun was high in the sky and light flooded the beautiful room she lay in. She smiled brightly and sat up, stretching. But as she got up she remembered the conversation she had with her uncle the night before and dread cam rushing back to her. She swiftly got dressed and headed toward her uncles chambers to reconcile with him. But as she made her way to his chambers she couldn't help but notice the weeping maids that filled the halls. 'what's going on?' she thought. As she continued on her way toward her uncles rooms, the crying servants became more and more. A chill ran through her and she began to run toward his rooms 'NO!' she thought. When she got to his door, she was stopped by the young servant Hojo.  
  
"Please, Lady Kagome, do not go in there" he looked at her with concerned and pleading eyes. She merely pushed past him and into the room. The scene she saw startled her. There, on the bed, lay her uncle. His eyes open as if staring eternally at death. His lips the most un-natural shade of blue she had ever seen. At that moment she found it hard to breath. Her knees felt very week and her body began to shake with sobs. However, no tears were ever shed, for she fainted before she had the chance to cry.  
  
When she awoke, her head was throbbing. She sat up slowly as to ease the aching pain in her head. When her eyes had the chance to focus, she noticed that she was surrounded with servants staring at her with concern. She heard faint whispers but could not make out what they were saying. The only thing she heard was the sweet voice of the authoritative looking man in front of her "Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome are you allright?" she looked up at him with horror. Her uncle was dead and now she was their, their master? No! she wouldn't have it. When she finally found the strength, she shot up and began to run. She ran through the hall ways, out the main entrance, and to the nearest horse. And when she got to that horse, she mounted it and began to ride. She rode through the winding streets, out of the city walls and into the forest. She needed to think and she was not going to do it with fifty people surrounding her, asking her questions.  
  
~*~*~*~  
It was late evening. The sun was just leaving the sky and the constellations were beginning to form above her head. She had rode all the way to a stream and was now lying against a very large tree. Her eyes hadn't left the sky for hours as she thought about everything that had happened and everything that was happening. She sighed deeply. Her face was red and her eyes puffy from crying. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was cascading loosely down her back and shoulders. She sighed once more and rested her head against the tree when something caught her eye. She lifted her head from the tree and looked across from her toward the stream. Her brow knits in an interested manner. Across from her, planted right next to the stream, were the most beautiful flowered she had ever seen. Without commanding her body to do so, she found herself crawling closer to the flowers to get a better look. All thoughts of her previous problems forgotten.  
  
"How beautiful" she said in a whisper. The flowers that had caught her attention were the most beautiful shade of Amber. But that wasn't what caught her attention. What caught the girls attention was the fact that the stems of these flowers were not green, but a glowing white, almost silver? She smiled gently as her finger grazed the stem of one of them. "I must have them" she thought. And with much care, she plucked two of them from their spot on the ground and stood, closing her eyes and placing the flowers to her nose to smell. She smiled and began to turn but as she began to walk toward her horse, she found herself crashing into what seemed to her to be a brick wall. Falling backwards she looked up. Towering over her was an ethereal looking being, his white hair cascading down his chest and back, his piercing amber eyes that seemed to bore through her. His cute puppy dog ears.. his...Wait a second. DOG EARS? A smile crossed her lips as she stared up at him. 'awww, they are SOOO cute!!' she thought. She stood up and looked at him quizzically. He only stood there with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest. "hello?" she said gently. He, on the other hand, was amazed by her beauty. He couldn't stop staring at her. When he realized he was staring, he shook it off and "keh"ed.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And why are you picking MY flowers?" he said, turning his head from her so he wouldn't stare. Her eyes got wide and she frowned.  
  
"Oh, these are yours? Well," she got an inspired look on her face and continued ".. they are on MY land" she said before she could choke on her words. He swung his head back to her and glared at her. 'this bitch thinks she can just take my flowers and get away with it? Well she has another thing coming'.  
  
"Listen Bitch! You took MY flowers and I want then BACK. So unless you want trouble, I suggest you hand them over" he said with a smirk on his face. Yes, he was satisfied with himself. He didn't say anything about taking her on the ground and ravaging her, like he wanted to do.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, was furious "how DARE you!! My name is NOT bitch. My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME." She fumed, her nails digging into the palm of her hands. He merely smirked. 'she has guts.. good!! bet she'll be furious when I do this' and before she could react, he had taken her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
Kagome went frigid. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind was swimming and she couldn't process a single thought. All thoughts went to how soft his lips were, how his arms felt wrapped around her form, how warm he was, and how her body tingled at his touch. A tight, warm feeling flooded her stomach and abdomen and she found herself becoming aroused? 'what am I doing?' she thought and with all of her remaining energy, she feebly pushed herself arms length from him.  
  
He was lost in her scent. He hadn't intended to get so entranced by this girl. He only intended to infuriate her further but instead he found himself completely wrapped up in her: Her feel, her smell, her soft, full lips. 'what is she doing to me?' he thought. But at the moment he really didn't care. All that mattered to him now was that he keep her in his arms. When she pulled herself from him, he felt as if he had lost his life line. His eye lids were heavy and the air was thick with the scent of their arousal. He stared at her longingly and smirked gently at the confusion apparent in her eyes.  
  
When she finally got her voice back she began to fume again. In reaction, she suddenly raised her hand up to slap him, but he reacted before she could and caught her wrist tenderly in his hand. He smiled down at her. He could see she was upset about their little kiss. But he made mo move to release her. And, instead, he felt it was a good time to introduce himself. "My name is Inuyasha" he whispered tenderly into her ear. He could feel the chills he was causing her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting a hand and pushing a strand of hair out of her face. 'why am I being this way?' he thought 'ive never been so fucking tender in my life. What is it with this girl?' he looked down at her in wonder. 'I must have her' he thought.  
  
She was entranced by him as well. At first it was all too much to take in. She had never kissed a boy before and suddenly she meets this beautiful creature in the forest and finds herself kissing him. 'I must be sick' she thought. But as she raised her face to look at his once more, she felt as if she was under a spell. For, the moment their eyes met, she felt the most powerful serge of heat run through her body. Her hands gripped his shirt firmly and she found herself wanting to feel his lips upon hers once more.  
  
He must have seen the desire in her eyes, for the moment she thought that, his lips were upon her once more, only this time they were upon her neck and collar bone. Her head rolled back and her eyes closed as she found herself submitting to him completely.  
  
He had no idea what came over him when he looked into this strange girls eyes but the urges that flooded his mind made him feel like he was swimming in opium. His hands instantaneously found her waist and moved to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. His neck was arched down as he claimed her neck with his lips. He could not get enough of her intoxicating scent. 'I must be dreaming. This must be a trick...oh shit' he pushes away from her suddenly and growls to the sky, his eyes flashing red "TITANIA!!" he screamed. His form shaking, he falls to his knees in a remorseful pose. When the queen failed to show her scheming ass he finally looked up to the frightened girl in front of him. His eyes immediately grew soft against his well and he slumped to the ground.  
  
Kagome hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. One moment he is scolding her, the next he is groping her, and then he throws her away and screams like a maniac. Needless to say she was a bit antsy. When he finally looked at her she couldn't help but back up. "In..Inuyasha?" she asked timidly. She, after all, had met the man not ten minutes ago and was only just learning his name. at that moment, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were shaky and startled, her clothes were filthy, and skin, crimson. The sight brought a smile to his lips and he gently lifted himself up. 'This is no trick. That bitch Titania would have come to taunt me if it was. She is the one' he thought blissfully a smile tugging at his lips. He slowly walked toward her. She, in turn, slowly backed away.  
  
"Who are you Kagome?" he asked smoothly. The tone he was using was bringing chills to her. 'he is so bold' she thought. She stopped and abruptly as she found her back against something hard and rough. 'oh no!' her mouth opened slightly to answer him but before she could speak a wave of nausea hit her and she fell into blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was walking through a labyrinth of rose bushes. All colored silver and gold. It felt as if she was tromping through these endless walkways for days and her legs were achy and swollen. Her vision blurred and the road seemed to narrow around her. She walked on until she felt the bushes prick at her flawless skin but she continued on, her pace quickening. 'I must get out of here'. The bushes were tearing at her skin now as she charged down the endless, narrowing, corridors. A trail of blood followed her as she tore through the bushes, searching for the end. "What makes you so sure you will get out, child?" a voice echoed through the sky and hit her ears with reverberating force.  
  
Her eyes opened suddenly and she sat up, looking around frantically. Sweat beaded down her brow and she swore she could still feel the cuts where the thorns tore at her arms and face. She looked around but found that her vision was still slightly blurry with sleep. Raising her hand to rub her eyes she noticed a mere bead of red crawl slowly down her arm. Her head tilted slightly, examining it only to find no cut or injury. She looked up as her vision cleared only to find herself upon a large canopy bed. White vines wrapped around the pillars and spread across the ceiling in patterns. Her brow furrowed gently realizing she was in a strange place and began to get up.  
  
"I see you have finally woken up" a deep voice made it to her ears and she looked around for its owner. When she thought that perhaps she was hearing things a red figure appeared before her. His long silver hair fell down his chest and back and his eyes pierced through her with their golden tone. It was then that she remembered how they met, how they fought, how they kissed. A deep blush crept up her chest. He only grinned at her reaction to seeing him. "I see you remember." He winked at her only making her blush more.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked sweetly. She would not show him her angry side just yet. She wanted answers before she went off on him. She smiled brighter when she noticed him take small steps toward her. 'he bought it' she thought, hiding her malicious grin beneath layers of sugar.  
  
"you, my dear, are in my favorite hiding place. Its location is none of your concern." He sat on the bed beside her and leaned toward her suggestively "Now, where were we?" he smiled his voice husky and raw. He let his lips touch hers gently. But he never made it to the full kiss.  
  
He heard it before he even felt it the loud, painful sound of skin hitting skin. It echoed through the room. He only began feeling it moments after it had happened. He hadn't really seen it coming. She had been smiling at him with those beautiful sparkling eyes and those soft, full lips. There had been no hint of anger anywhere around her, only the soft features he would love to ravage. Before he knew it, his face was forced to the side and a prickling pain ran through his cheek and jaw. He sat there for a moment trying to understand what just happened. No one, NO ONE had EVER hit him. They knew better than to strike him. His anger boiled within him. When he turned his head to her, she had a smug, yet frazzled look on her face. Oh how he would wipe that arrogance from her. He would break her if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
She, after seeing his anger flare, only glared at him. 'How dare this guy just try and kiss me again. What a jerk!!' Suddenly she felt a very strong, much clawed hand upon her throat and began to gasp for air. But she never stopped glaring at him.  
  
'This wench has guts. She isn't afraid in the least' he thought. He smiled held her there "You have some never wench! No one hits me and lives. You're lucky I don't tear you to shreds right now." He smiled triumphantly awaiting the fear to come. It never came. She only raised her head as much as she could and...spit on him? 'Oh HELL no!' before she could realize what was going on she found herself pinned to the bed. Her arms being held by a very VERY angry demon. "you listen here wench, you WILL obey me or there will be hell to pay." He glared down at her.  
  
She couldn't help it. All of this was just too much for her and before he could react she began to laugh? Giggles vibrated through her chest and before she knew it she was over come with laughter.  
  
"What the hell is so fucking funny bitch?" When she heard that she stopped and glared at him.  
  
"My name is NOT 'bitch' you JERK! It is Kagome and you will address me as such."  
  
He couldn't believe it. 'She was one feisty bitch'. He smiled to himself. 'I think ill keep this one' he thought. 


	2. Love and Mischief

Disclaimer: again, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did he would be in BIG trouble. There is a LEMON in this one. So beware.  
  
Tam Lin Chapter 2:  
  
"Take me back to the forest RIGHT NOW!" their bickering had been going on for hours and his smugness with the entire situation had made her furious. He, on the other hand, could not stop grinning.  
  
"You are home wench. Don't think you're going to get rid of me after you practically threw yourself at me last night" 'oh yeah, I'm gonna get it now' he thought with a bright smile on his face.  
  
If it was possible for her face to get any redder she would have died of too much blood to the brain. A feral growl escaped her lips and in one motion she stood up from the bed, lunged toward him, and began thrashing her fists at him with all her might. Inuyasha, for the most part, was surprised. He had never seen a woman react to him like this. Usually females couldn't wait to get into his bed and here this girl was rushing to get as far away from his as possible. If this kept up he knew he would fall in love with her. 'Titania will definitely not like this' a smile came to his lips at the thought of her angry. After 500 years with the queen of all bitches he had grown a deep hate for her. Every chance he got, he pissed her off. If he pissed her off enough, maybe he would stop using him as her personal sex slave. Even though he was hers, doesn't mean she didn't allow him to play with others. Fairies were very promiscuous creatures and he took advantage of that. If he was with them for eternity he was definitely going to romp when he needed to. 'but this human girl, she would definitely work to my benefit, once I get her into bed that is. Yes, she would be mine if not for love, for revenge.'  
  
He grabbed her arm when she tried to slap him looking down at her with seductive eyes. "Kagome, is that any way to treat your new master?" Kagome's mouth dropped open and her eyes bulged out of her skull. 'Master?' she thought 'What the hell is he talking about?' "Don't play dumb with me, wench. I know you want me as much as I want you. I can smell your arousal" she mentally kicked herself when he said that. How could her body disobey her so? 'Why does he have such an effect on me when I don't even know him?' she couldn't understand it, but something about him did feel right even if her mind was screaming at her otherwise. A thought came to her. 'Play along. He will change his mind once he realizes what a mistake he has made.' She smiled at the thought.  
  
His smile, however, was whipped off his face when he saw her smile. 'oh no! I don't like that smile.' He gulped down the bile that rose in his throat.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha." She smiled sweetly, moving closer to him and pressing her body against him suggestively. "You are so right. I do want you" she put on a seductive smile and leaned into him.  
  
Normally he would have taken advantage of this situation. Normally he would have taken her right then and there. Normally she would be screaming his name over and over again within moments of saying those words. But Kagome was definitely not a normal female. He knew that. He could smell that and it made him nervous. Instinctively, he began to back up, and with every step he took back, she took two toward him until he was backed up against the far wall of his bed chambers.  
  
When she finally had him where she wanted him, she forced herself up against him, trying her hardest not to become aroused. After seeing the look of sheer terror on his face she mentally grinned at her success and raised her head to him. Bringing a hand up she gently ran a finger up his chest and touched it softly to his bottom lip. "Listen, and listen well, Inuyasha. If I am going to be forced to stay here there will be some ground rules." She smiled when she received a nod from him. "I will NOT sleep with you. You will NOT touch me without my permission. And you WILL treat me with respect." After she was done, she backed from him.  
  
He, on the other hand, had been holding his breath. He had never known a woman to act this way. Sure, the queen was quite bossy but she never showed him this kind of authority. She usually just had her way with him and then left him to cringe. This Kagome girl left him panting and wanting more. And they hadn't even fucked yet. He found himself wanting her more than anything in the world and he would do just about anything to get her, even if it meant playing by her rules.  
  
"Beautiful!!" she whispered in awe as she stepped onto the west porch where she found yet another garden. "This one is even more beautiful then the last one" she smiled to herself and began skipping through the perfectly formed rose bushes. She had decided that since Inuyasha was forcing her to live here, she mid as well show herself around. She had been through only the east and south wings when found herself entering the west wing. The 'palace' was huge and she couldn't help but wonder why he needed such a huge place for only himself. Shrugging she continued skipping through the garden. Little did she know she was now entering a maze. It didn't take her long to figure it out that she was lost. "Does this thing ever end? Jeez, kagome, you would loose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck" she sighed deeply, trying to concentrate on getting out of this ridiculous maze.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe he had lost her. 'Im a fucking Hanyou, why is it that I cant smell her' he thought as he stormed through the palace halls. "Damn wench cant stay still" he cursed as he angrily ran toward the South wing. 'There you are' he thought as he sniffed the air. 'She came through here' a sly grin crept over his face as he continued through the palace halls and entered the west wing gardens.  
  
Kagome was beginning to panic. She had to have been in this damn maze for over an hour and still hadn't found the end. "Damn it, how did I get myself into this?"  
  
"Simple...you're an idiot" a gruff voice answered. She almost jumped out of her clothes, which she was sure he wouldn't have minded. She turned around quickly to see a grinning Inuyasha. 'damn it, he found me' she thought. Then his words processed and her face grew red with anger.  
  
"BAKA! For your information I have been highly educated. You, on the other hand, act as if you haven't even attended finishing school." She glared daggers at him. He only grinned wider. Oh how he loved to rouse her temper.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay put" he said, crossing his arms and looking at her as if he was scolding a child. She only crossed her arms and glared back.  
  
"I wont take orders from a baka like you. Besides, if I am to stay here I want to know my way around" she said with a shrug.  
  
A small chuckle erupted from his chest. "a lot of good that did. If I hadn't come you would have been stuck in this thing for centuries" he snickered, very smug with himself at the moment. She only huffed and turned from him, walking away. 'What the hell is she doing? She knows she cant find her way out of this thing by herself.' He only stared at her back as she retreated from him. Smiling to himself he began to walk after her.  
  
"Please let me take you back to the palace. Ill have food prepared for you. I know you have to be hungry." He asked with an uncharacteristic kindness. She halted in mid step as her body went ridged. 'What is he planning?' she thought. Before she could turn to him she found herself in the air, hovering over the tall rose bushes.  
  
"EPP!!" was all that came out of her as Inuyasha carried her away. As they landed she began to struggle in his arms. "let me go.." she said politely. But he did not. Turning herself in his arms, she tried to look at him but was amazed at how calm and glazed over his eyes were. 'Inuyasha!' she thought.  
  
Her struggling had awakened a part of his body he had not expected. Before she could react, his lips were on hers. At first she struggled, she didn't want this to become anything more than it had been. No man ever treated her like this. Usually they treated her with courtesy, but Inuyasha was just plain savage and something about it made her blood boil. She found herself melting in his arms, his lips rhythmically caressing hers in bittersweet longing. She felt his hands rise up and fist into her hair. Her body fell flush against his as they slowly, passionately, melded into each other.  
  
The smell of her arousel hit him like a wall of bricks he found himself fighting the urge to take her right then and there. 'so she likes it when I play nice. I can do that...' he mentally smirks 'ill play your game Kagome, then you will be mine'  
  
Weeks had gone by. Kagome hadn't really kept count. It was, after all, quite pleasant living there. Inuyasha had been treating her as if she was royalty and she, in turn, treated him the same. Kagome had long forgotten about her responsibilities in Caterhaugh. In fact, she had seemed to forgotten a lot since she had been there. It was as if all occurrences before Inuyasha and this strange palace had never existed and it was only her and Inuyasha. She didn't love him, or at least she didn't think she did. It was just pleasant being with him.  
  
Inuyasha never remembered having such a wonderful time in his life. He knew she would forget all other things in her life when he brought her here and he knew that he would remember all. He also knew that this was all part of him winning her heart; however, he never meant to fall in love with her.  
  
'it was all so simple before. Find a girl. Seduce her. Fuck her. Find another. He had it down to a science. 'but Kagome...' he thought with a sigh 'she makes me want to pluck ever star out of the heavens and form them into a golden crown to place upon her head. 'What is she doing to me?' he thought angrily 'I've become a sentimental idiot. She has me wrapped around her perfectly slender fingers' 'I have to tell her how I feel before I explode into a puddle of mushy crap' and with that thought, he got up and walked toward her chambers.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?"  
  
A very frightened, very sweaty puck lay bowing on the floor of the palace of the fairies. "My queen, no one knows where he is. He left the palace weeks ago and never returned" a sly grin came to his face "Some have said that he has found himself a human playmate." He giggled. Oh how he would love to toy with them. But when he looked up, he saw the anger and jealousy emanating around Titania. 'oh as if she doesn't have enough males to fill her bed. For the love of Zeus, get a hobby you stuck up bitch' he thought with a dull expression.  
  
"Puck, the trickster, in sure you can find him" she said with a coy smile on her lips "and when you do, I want him and this human girl brought to me. I wish to make her a... deal, you might say." She stood and left the room, leaving a very angry Puck in her path.  
  
"With all the toying I may do, for all the mischief I pursue. I lay my hand upon the knife and cause unnecessary strife to do my bidding for the meek and find the lovers Titania seek" with a wave of his hand, he disappears from the palace courtyard.  
  
Kagome was out in the gardens looking up at the sky. Her body sprawled out upon the flowers. She had been there all day just gazing at the passing clouds. It was growing darker and the bright colors of the sunset brought her out of her daze. She sat up and watched as the sun passed down into the horizon. When the stars began to flicker she knew it was time to go in.  
  
As she headed toward the palace she noticed a figure coming toward her. As it grew closer the familiar silluette came into shape and she relaxed. 'Inuyasha' she thought with a smile. Before he had a chance to speak she had rushed him and fell into his arms in a hug.  
  
To her the hug was innocent, but to him a wave of nerves hit him and he couldn't let her go. Her smell was intoxicating him. "Kagome..." he whispered to her gently. She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
She saw the concern in his eyes and her brow furrowed at him. "What's wrong Inuyasha? What happened?" she began to worry. He heard the worry in her voice and bringing a reassuring hand to her face, he smiled down at her.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He paused, his heart pounding within his chest. She gave him her full attention. "Look, Kagome, I know how much of a bastard I can be. I know we argue sometimes. But I've treated you well haven't I?"  
  
She only laughed at him "is that what this is about? Inuyasha, I'm not mad at you for that. Besides, everyone has their fights. I love it here with you."  
  
Those words made his heart skip beats 'she loves it here with me'. He couldn't help but give her an arrogant smile. She opened her moth to say something, but before she could he captured her lips with his. It was a gentle kiss, unlike the ones they had shared in the past. He held her as if she could break.  
  
She was shocked to say the least. 'He is kissing me. Inuyasha? What does this mean?' her head filled with doubt and she pushed away from him. "Inuyasha? What.. why?" her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't let him hurt her. She couldn't let him take advantage of her.  
  
It took him a minute to understand why she had pushed him away. He only smiled and places a finger to her lips "I love you Kagome. There is nothing else to tell." He pressed his lips to hers again in a searing kiss. This time she did not push him away.  
  
Lemon:  
His arms wrapped around her in a tight hold. Licking her lips gently he begged for entrance. She eagerly opened her mouth and they began a war or the mouth. In one smooth motion he brought her to the ground, laying his body flush against hers. Reluctantly, be broke the kiss and looked down at her, caressing her face with his finger tips. His claws extended and moving them lower, he gingerly sliced through her dress, leaving her bare to him. Her face immediately turned red. A sly grin swept across his face and he hungerly began to lick at her neck, moving down to her chest. 'Its been so long.. gods she's beautiful.'  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what was happening 'He loves me. He loves me.' She kept the words running through her head like a mantra, reveling in the way his tongue felt against her lips, her neck, her chest. "Inuyasha.." she breathed out. This only encouraged him. He moved a bit lower and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting it gently. This elicited a moan from her and he happily began to caress the other nipple if only to hear her moan again. Unconsciously, Kagome arched toward him. Her skin flushed from her excitement. She began to feel a tightening in her abdomen and wetness began to pool between her legs.  
  
As soon as her aroused scent hit him he became dizzy with lust. No longer wishing to be gentle he leaned back up and kissed her hard upon the lips. 'Mine' he thought as he ravages her lips with his.  
  
She moaned into the kiss, still in a state of shock. She couldn't deny how right this felt. She kissed him back with the same amount of intensity. Moments later she realized that he was no longer kissing her. Her eyes open to stare into the most beautiful set of golden eyes she had ever seen.  
  
He had reluctantly broken the kiss for just enough time to shrug himself out of his robes. His muscular chest fell out and Kagome couldn't help but gape at how beautiful he was. His perfectly chiseled chest and abs made her want to touch him. And she did. As soon as he was relieved of his robes he felt small fingers caressing his chest and a rush of animal instincts ran through him. Growling softly, he pushed her down and began kissing her again.  
  
As she heard the growl, she felt herself being pushed down by a very horney demon. Something very warm and hard was pressing up against her stomach. The feeling of it sent chills through her stomach. Lifting her arms up, she entwined her fingers through his hair and gently caressed his ears, elicting a soft purr from him. He, in return, began sucking on her nipples once more, moving his body down. Before she knew it she felt something prodding against her entrance, something big, warm, and hard. She gasped slightly, looking down at him. "Inuyasha!" she moaned. He smiled evily and looked up at her.. wrapping his arms around her tightly, he came up to kiss her. But as he came up, he pushed himself inside of her.  
  
She stiffened as she felt him enter her, wrapping her legs around him. Every muscle in her body ached and she couldn't help but think how much he filled her. Feeling her stiffen, he paused, looking down at her with concerned eyes. When she was ready she nodded in approval and he didn't hesitate. He thrust up and buried himself into her. This caused a very erratic moan from Kagome but he knew it was out of pleasure, not pain. He began to thrust into her slowly, watching her facial expressions. To him, she was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Every move he made caused a new sound or expression from her and he was loving every moment of it.  
She never knew that such pleasure existed. Every time he thrust into her something deep inside was twisting, causing bolts of ecstasy to thrash through her. He felt so incredible. The warmth of his skin against hers, the moisture of his breath against her neck, the drops of sweat rolling down his back and into her hands as she clung onto him, she never felt so alive. She began to match his thrusts, moving her hips up and down with him.  
  
"Oh gods..." she screamed as her first climax hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body contracted and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her nails dug into his back drawing blood and her legs clung to him for dear life. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling his pulsing member enter her faster now.  
  
He picked the pace up after her first orgasm. He knew he could make her do this all night, but he also knew this was her first time and wanted to go easy on her. As her vaginal walls contracted on him he let himself go as well, letting his seed fly into her depths. Breathing heavily, he slumped against her, burying his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling her intoxicating scent. "I love you" he whispered to her, nuzzling against her.  
  
She was exhausted. She let her fingers trace circles along his back and nuzzled him back. She felt so relaxed and safe in his arms. It was then that she realized. 'I love you too' she said to him mentally. She would tell him when she woke up. They fell asleep like that, cradled in each others arms in the soft summer grass.  
  
He awoke first. The sun was just rising and his eyes fluttered open to the sound of the morning birds greeting the bright new day. It was then that he noticed he was entangled in a warm body. Smiling, he remembered the events of the night before. That could only mean one thing. He was entangled with Kagome's warm body. This thought immediately woke up Inu-Jr. Oh yes; Kagome was his now. 'And forever' he thought to himself. He looked down at the beautiful woman he had fell in love with. Lifting a hand, he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. At his touch, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
The first thing she noticed was how warm and safe she felt. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with those beautiful golden orbs and she couldn't help but smile. 'Inuyasha. I love Inuyasha'.  
  
Hey guys. I know I rushed the first chapter. I tried to keep the rushing at a minimum this time but im going to try harder. This is my first fic. Its based off an Irish legend, Tam Lin. Hope you like it.. ill update as much as I can before I leave the country. Thank you for your reviews. ( 


End file.
